rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharkface
Sharkface was a former Insurrectionist allied with Charon Industries. He was first seen in Planning the Heist, along with his five other comrades, and then reappeared in Son of a Bitch. He later made a return in Season 13, aiding the space pirates. Role in Plot Fighting Project Freelancer Sharkface first appeared in a glimpse of a squad of Insurrectionists walking down a highway in Planning the Heist. In Son of a Bitch, the Demo Man tells Sharkface to head to the vault and attack the Freelancers. In The Sarcophagus, he does so. He makes a bold entrance, prompting Wash to ask "What the fuck is with this guy?". He then fires his flamethrower, causing Wash and Carolina to take cover. They begin to open fire, however Sharkface has bullet proof armor and he continues to fire at them. Carolina begins to fire at him, but he unleashes a flame blast at her. The weapons on the table covering Carolina begin to overheat and explode, throwing her back. Wash grabs a Fuel Rod Cannon and fires at Sharkface, but the round bounces instead of exploding at Sharkface's feet, frustrating Wash. As a result, Carolina runs along, dodging Sharkface's flame, eventually jumping on to a Banshee hanging from the ceiling. She fires at Sharkface in order to get his attention. He fires at her again, causing the ropes holding the Banshee up to burn and snap. She sticks a grenade in the Banshee, causing it to explode and hit Sharkface, knocking him over. A Gravity Hammer lands near Carolina and she throws it at Sharkface as he was beginning to get up, knocking him unconscious and defeating him. Afterwards, the Mother of Invention fires an enormous laser, collapsing the building Sharkface was in and burying him in the remains. Alliance with the Space Pirates Several years later, Sharkface became imprisoned on the UNSC Tartarus. He still bore a deep-seated hatred for the Freelancers, as they had wiped out the other Insurrectionists while he was in physical therapy. When Felix and Locus raid the ship to recruit the prisoners, Aiden Price mentions him in passing and leads Felix and Locus to his cell, where his face is seen for the first time. Sometime later, both Aiden and Sharkface were sent to Chorus at Crash Site Alpha, where the former Counselor states that he is currently conducting psychological sessions with the former Insurrectionist to prove his worth to Locus and Felix. During one of their sessions, Sharkface prepares for his mission to kill Washington and Carolina and expresses his anger towards them for killing his comrades to the Counselor. He then asks Price how he ended up on the Tartarus in which Price explains that he believed in the wrong people and, when asked by Sharkface, admits that he would kill those who wronged him if he had the chance. After Sharkface dons on his new armor, he leads a band of space pirates to ambush Carolina, Dr. Grey, and the Blues at the Jungle Temple, having eavesdropped on the intel Santa gave them regarding a Purge and the location of a key to activate it. After Sharkface informs Felix and Locus about this, he and Felix venture to the east mountains to obtain the key. However, they soon discover that Doyle has already obtained it and begin looking for him. Just then, Sharkface encounters Carolina and her squad and flees to find Doyle, with Carolina giving chase. The two quickly then engage in battle, with Sharkface managing to overcome several of her attacks. As he begins to best her, Carolina attempts to face him head on but falls off a cliff after she pushes herself and Epsilon too far. After Felix gets the key from Doyle, Sharkface and the rest of the pirates return to base. However, they quickly learn that the key will remain inoperable until Doyle is killed, prompting Felix to blame Sharkface for not informing them of this earlier. Just before a fight breaks out between the two, Locus intervenes and orders them to return to their objectives, which they do. Afterward, the Space Pirates take the Tartarus to Armonia, with Sharkface leading a squad in the attack on the city. While the other mercenaries attack the Feds and Rebels, Sharkface goes directly to where Carolina is. Carolina, partnered with Kimball and Washington, convinces Sharkface to spare the other two and fight her alone, which Sharkface agrees to. Death As their battle quickly escalates to an isolated street, Carolina apologizes for what Project Freelancer did to him and his friends in the past, much to his surprise. She then alludes to how they were just two armies with different goals and how the Freelancers thought they were the good guys. Sharkface, however, refuses her apology, saying it won't change what's happened, and attacks her. As they battle, Carolina hops aboard a monorail and Sharkface takes chase. However after a lengthy battle, Carolina defeats him and throws him out of the monorail. Sharkface is then confronted by Carolina, Washington and Kimball and tells them that as long as he is still breathing he will hunt them down until they're as good as dead. As a result, Wash and Kimball gun him down, finally killing Sharkface. Personality During his initial appearance, Sharkface was presented to be a muscular brute, wearing heavy-set armor and utilizing heavy-mech weapons. However, with his return in Season 13, Sharkface is presented to be very threatening, fearless, and quick-thinking. These traits spawn from his hatred towards the Freelancers, due to what they did to his fellow Insurrectionist comrades, people he saw as family. In the end, this proved to be his downfall, as he was so driven by his own quest for revenge that it clouded his judgement, spurning Carolina's attempt to apologize and continuing to make threats when badly injured and facing multiple armed opponents. Sharkface also appears to be a very practical no nonsense individual often getting the job done with minimum amounts of flair. Skills and Abilities Combat Sharkface was shown to be a lethal opponent in Season 9, despite being seen in combat once in the entire season. He was extremely skilled with his flamethrower, using it to overheat Covenant weaponry, which would cause it to explode and knock Carolina back as well as destroying a grenade thrown at him by Washington. Being heavily armored, bullets had no effect on him as demonstrated when Carolina and Washington opened fire on him. Another example of his resilience was when Carolina launched a Banshee at him with a grenade, which only succeeded in knocking him down and somewhat dazing him. He was only defeated when Carolina threw a Gravity Hammer into him, with the sheer kinetic energy from the melee weapon knocking him unconscious. He has also shown skill in hand-to-hand combat being able to hold his own against Agent Carolina in a direct duel, in which he demonstrated an extremely high tolerance for pain when he relocated his shoulder, making a joke while doing so. As stated by Epsilon his body is so heavily modified by pins and metal plates that he is nearly unbreakable. In Dish Best Served, his more traditional flamethrower has been seen to have been replaced with a pair of smaller wrist-mounted flamethrowers. These new flamethrowers effectively do away with several of the disadvantages regarding how cumbersome traditional flamethrowers are, as he can still move at normal speeds and engage in melee combat while they are active, and he can even use the two flamethrowers as fiery jet streams to propel himself. Though due to the placement, throwing grenades while they are active is most likely unwise. In addition, another downside to the smaller flame throwers is that an opponent can block the attacks by forcing the firing mechanisms shut, as demonstrated by Carolina. In addition, the lighter nature of the flamethrowers meant that they were affected more by winds, causing them to be utterly ineffective (if not dangerous to Sharkface, himself) when facing the air coming in the broken windows of the train car. Appearance Sharkface initially appears to have a customized red visor with teeth and an image of a flaming horns emblem on his chest plate. He is physically large and hulking, and wears a suit of what appears to be MJOLNIR powered armor, complete with commando pauldrons and grenadier chest plate, with an ODST helmet. In Locus of Control, Sharkface dons new armor similar to the space pirates but adds a red trim and black visor to it. Sharkface's skin is covered in tattoos and burns, including half of his face being burned off. His tattoos consist of a shark swimming and an except from Sun Tzu's The Art of War down his back, a flaming horns at the base of his neck (the same emblem as on his armor breastplate), and shark jaws surrounded by flames on his chest, a barcode below flames on his right bicep, an indistinguishable mark on his left forearm, and the word "REDEMPTION" across his collar bone. His left eye is a black glass eye due to complications from burns on his face. Gallery Sharkface has a question for Counselor.png Sharkface with helmet.png Counselor and Sharkface.png Sharkface spray painting helmet.png Sharkface pointing at Counselor.png Sharkface strecthes arm.png Counselor talks to Sharkface.png Sharkface.png SharkFace S9 Single.png ImpliedSharkface 13 01.png Sharkface AKA Insurrection Flamer.png Sharkface Insurrection Flamer.png Insurrectionist Flamer3.jpg Sharkface holds grenades.png|"No. This is the part where I get you!" Sharkface Sorry 1.png|"Sorry doesn't change what you did." Sharkface Sorry 2.png|"Sorry doesn't bring them back!" Sharkface is gonna rip it out.png|"Something's gotten into you... and I'm going to rip it out!" Trivia *The design of his flamethrower resembles the "Hellbringers" from Halo Wars while its cosmetic appearance is similar to the Flamethrower from Halo 3. **Historically, his Season 9 armor and flamethrower design resembles the nose paint of the fighter planes of the Flying Tigers, American pilots fighting alongside the Chinese during World War II. *Aside from the visor and flame equipment, the flamer's armor can be recreated in Halo: Reach. The required armor is as follows; ODST Helmet (no attachments), Collar/Grenadier UA chest piece, Commando left shoulder, and Commando right shoulder. *Sharkface draws some resemblance to Jorge-052, the heavy weapons specialist of Noble Team from Halo: Reach. *His new appearance can be recreated in Halo 4. The required armor is as follows; Enforcer helmet, Stalker torso, Prefect left and right shoulders, ODST legs, and Ricochet forearms. It also draws some resemblance to the Space Pirates' armor, just with red trim to show his affiliation with the Insurrection. *Due to the fact no flame-based weaponry exists in the Halo 4 engine, Sharkface's armor redesign for season 13 instead focuses more on his shark theme, using the Teeth (TTH) Skin for his Assault Rifle. While he does have flamethrowers installed in his gauntlets, they are a CG-only effect. *Miles Luna while discussing Sharkface's new flamethrowers calls them Assassin's Creed flamethrowers which is an obvious refernece to the Assassins who use hidden weapons concealed in the same way Sharkface's flamethrowers are. *Because of the shark teeth painted on his visor and the song Sharkface / Rooftop plays during his battle with Carolina and Washington, many fans originally assumed his name was Sharkface. The assumption was finally made official in No Fighting in the War Room. *According to Price's psychoanalysis sessions with him, Sharkface has a deep-seated sense of contrarianism. *The Art of War passage Sharkface has tattooed to his body reads: "So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you can win a hundred battles without a single loss. If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself." **Ironically, what the tattoo describes ties in with Sharkface's fate; in his fight with Carolina in Dish Best Served, he wins due to using her competitiveness against her. However, when Carolina apologises to him in Armonia, Part 1, Sharkface even admits that he "doesn't know what's gotten into Carolina", alluding to the tattoo's "If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose" line. Ultimately, it proves to be the latter in Armonia, Part 2, when Washington and Kimball finally gun him down. *As stated in Locus of Control, Sharkface seemed to have cared about his team, considering them to be the only family he ever had. *According to the Red vs. Blue: Season 13 Midseason Live stream, writer/director Miles Luna named Sharkface "Terrence" while performing mocap for Season 13. Rooster Teeth staff members Gus Sorola, Kerry Shawcross, and Patrick Rodriguez then jokingly joined in and provided the character with a full name: Terrence Ephemera Sharkface (pronounced Shark-fa-say). The name then quickly became popular among fans. Terrence Ephemera Sharkface *In the episode No Fighting in the War Room, Felix jokes "What is he a Batman villian?". Ironically, he seems to have similarities with the Batman villian Firefly, as they both wield flamethrowers, have severe burns on their body and appear to have an interest in pyromaniacy. It also has something to do with having "face" in his name like Two-Face and Clayface, who are also Batman villains, though he has more resemblance to the former due to both having their faces being half disfigured. * When discussing his unarmored character design, Miles Luna said that he originally was going to have the classic milky white blind eye appearance, but then Burnie Burns proposed making it black to further reinforce the shark motif. * The actor who did the role of Sharkface was originally told the character's identity was Razorhead. * The actor also thought of Sharkface as a tragic character and portrayed him as a soldier come back from war. References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Charon Industries Category:Deceased